ShonenAi Quickies
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Little ficlets on Shonen-ai. Main pairing-YYY. YAY! Requsets are taken.
1. chapter 1

Yugi and Yami: Junko has never, does not, and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami: I'm glad, I don't want to be owned by her.  
  
Junko: Die! (whacks with mallet)  
  
Junko: Hi everybody and welcome to Yaoi Quickies, a collection of yaoi stories written by me, Junko the Lost. This is for people ho want to get their daily dose of yaoi. Yaoi is male x male relationships. I'm warning you now so if you don't like it, get out now. These will mainly be Y/YY fics, but I might try something different depending on how much I want to torture you (Tries evil laugh but fails miserably). Yami, tell them what we've got in store today.  
  
Yami: There's a fic about roses and one about sugar.  
  
Yugi: Wheeeeeeee!  
  
Yami: (turns to Junko) you just had to write about sugar, of all things.  
  
Junko: Sorry, Yami, but he's so cute when he's like this.  
  
Yami and Junko: (Watch Yugi bouncing off the walls for a few minutes)  
  
Junko: Anyway, on with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Roses Match Your Eyes  
  
By: Junko the Lost  
  
~~~ Yami ~~~  
  
Yami sighed, staring out of the window of his plane. He and his hikari had recently found that they could be away from each other for short periods of time as Yami needed to travel to places for work. But 2 weeks? They had never stayed apart that long. Yugi had seemed okay with Yami leaving, but he seemed to be restraining his sadness.  
  
Yami thought of Yugi, whom he looked so much alike. They shared the same tri-colored hair and same liking in clothing, but their eyes were different. Yami's were red and when he was angry they bubbled like lava in an erupting volcano, but when he was with Yugi, they sparkled like harmless rubies . . . or as Yugi had once put it, softened to look like the petals of a rose. Yugi's eyes were the reflection of innocence, violet like the beautiful night sky, with flecks of white dancing in them like the many stars. And when he smiled, his eyes would light up and all would be right with the world.  
  
People had said he and Yugi were meant to be, one light and the other dark, both radiant in the presence of the other. Yami loved his gentle hikari so strongly that words could not even come close to expressing the truth. Yugi loved his strong reassuring Yami as well.  
  
Yami and Yugi never had told each other how they felt. They gave stubble hints sometimes, like Yami's meaningless gesture of kissing Yugi's forehead, when he really wanted to kiss the soft, tender lips.  
  
As the two long weeks went on, Yami felt their link growing thin, but he knew that as soon as he saw Yugi again the link would be strong and whole. He occasionally got an emotion from Yugi (they were to far away to send whole thoughts) like the sadness he received one night as he was laying down to bed or the strong wave of anger when Yami called to say he had to stay longer. The two weeks turned into three and they both longed for the others touch, Yami's was reassuring while Yugi's was soft and tender. Or the other's smell, Yami's like mint and Yugi's like cherries.  
  
A few nights before he went home, Yami felt a spurt of happiness from Yugi. He let a few tears slip out at how he couldn't be the one making him happy. He cried himself to sleep that night, not wanting to believe that Yugi had found someone else to love.  
  
~~~ Yugi ~~~  
  
He spent those three weeks in utter loneliness, thinking of a way to show Yami that he cared. He had felt their link growing thin as they only saw each other only once in awhile as Yami took time away from his business trips. Yugi felt that showing his love for Yami might be the only way to renew their once strong bond. As he found a way his entire life burst with happiness as he planned for the day Yami would return.  
  
~~~ Yami ~~~  
  
Yami walked into the house to find rose petals leading deeper into the house and he followed them. All the lights in the house were turned off and candles were placed everywhere. Yami inhaled and smelt the soft reassuring smell of roses mingled with Yugi's tender smell of cherries. He followed the roses into the kitchen where, on the counter, there was a vase of roses. Next to the vase was a letter.  
  
Dearest Yami,  
  
I have missed you over the past weeks and I wrote this poem to tell you how  
I feel.  
  
Your eyes match the roses  
Your smell is of mint  
And I can't think of a more perfect angel  
We are the dark and the light  
Yami and Hikari  
That's who we are  
Destinies intertwined  
In the stars of the night  
Perfection when we're together  
. . . Dark and Light  
  
Love always,  
  
Yugi  
  
Yami's world shattered before his eyes with those words. Love always? Did that mean that Yugi felt the same way? A happy bubble swelled inside of Yami's chest. Nevertheless, it easily popped. No, he told himself, it must be brotherly love, nothing more. He set the letter down. He spotted another trail of rose petals leading into the dining room. He followed it. Yugi sat on one end of the table, biting his lip in nervousness. Two candles sat in the middle of the table, surrounding another vase containing roses and forget-me-not flowers, the same color as Yugi's eyes. Yami looked at the intertwining red and violet and wondered if there was any symbolism in the flowers. He then looked at Yugi and was startled to see two tears running down his cheeks. Yugi stood up and walked over to Yami, taking his hand in his own.  
  
/ I love you, Yami. / He said, looking to see Yami's reaction.  
  
Yami was startled at the love he felt in Yugi's eyes and replied, // Always and forever, hikari. //  
  
They pulled close together and kissed, backed by years and years of love building up between the two.  
  
When they pulled apart Yugi whispered, "Dark and Light."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sugar High  
  
By: Junko the Lost  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Yami ran outside as snow fell outside their house. Yugi caught snowflakes on his tongue as Yami watched the gentle hikari become dusted in snow, the flakes catching in his tri-colored hair. Yugi turned in delight to Yami.  
  
"If only snowflakes were made of sugar," Yugi said, giggling at his joke.  
  
"If only," Yami replied, lost in his own thoughts, returning the smile.  
  
Yugi twirled around the yard, happy and carefree as Yami stood still, wondering. How could he show affection, he wondered, bringing his eyes close to tears. He loved the tender hikari and his gentle touches and caring smiles. He loved the flush that would appear on his cheeks as Yami walked into a room. He loved the sweet bedtime kisses on his cheek at night.  
  
Acting on impulse he walked over to Yugi and embraced him, unable to control his love any longer.  
  
Yugi was startled, but he knew he loved his caring Yami and hugged him, arms around his neck. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's waist, relishing in the affectionate warmth from his small body.  
  
"Would you like one sugar lump or two?" He asked smiling down at Yugi.  
  
"Two!" He said gleefully.  
  
Yami leaned in and kissed his peaceful hikari before pulling back and taking a breath and kissing him once more. To his surprise, Yugi responded beautifully to the kisses leaning into the motion and pulling away as if the kiss were his last chance to live.  
  
They walked into the house, hand in hand, words meaningless in the beautiful moment. As they prepared to kiss once more inside, one stray thought from Yugi drifted through their link.  
  
/ Sugar High /  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi: (gleeful) FLUFF!!!  
  
Yami: (holds head in hands)  
  
Yugi: (runs up and hugs Yami)  
  
Yami: (blush)  
  
Junko: ^________^ Hope you like it. I'll try to update soon. R/R plz. 


	2. chapter 2

Junko: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Crystal (Junko's Yami): Obviously  
  
Junko: Hey!  
  
Crystal: I think they want you to start the fic (jabs finger at readers)  
  
Junko: Of course, Yugi, give 'em the lowdown  
  
Yugi: This fic is Yaoi so if you don't like, get out. This is a collection of shorties so read on, brave souls. (Salutes)  
  
Junko: On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Spilling the Truth  
  
By: Junko the Lost  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was just a regular day at the Motou house. Both Yami and Yugi going about their lives, not paying much attention to the other. Yugi's tri- colored hair could be seen often that day cleaning his room and dusting. Yami, however, after being shunned from cooking after what happened last week (it involves knifes, sushi, and a huge mess to clean up afterwards) was forced to merely mopping the floor, red eyes pouting. It was spring- cleaning! (Junko: YAY Yugi: Boo) Every time Yugi would pass into the kitchen, Yami would stop what he was doing to gaze at his friendly hikari. The fourth time Yugi caught at this, he asked.  
  
/ Yami, what's wrong? /  
  
// (Blush) Nothing, aibou. //  
  
/ No, really / He said, concern showing in his violet eyes.  
  
'No, I can't tell him how I feel yet!' He berated himself for being so obvious. // Nothing, Yugi, really //  
  
Yugi, however, had caught some of the anger Yami was giving off and shrugged. / I don't believe you /  
  
// Nothing //  
  
/ Fine / He stalked off.  
  
Yami sighed, why did Yugi have to be so persistent? Yami decided that he had to tell Yugi tonight, because he couldn't stand not having Yugi know for any longer.  
  
The day progressed without further mishap. Yugi and Yami were just sitting down to watch a movie, when Yami remembered his promise to himself.  
  
// Hikari? //  
  
/ Yes? /  
  
// You know how I've been . . . preoccupied lately? //  
  
/ Yeah, I noticed. /  
  
// Well . . . There's something I wanted to tell you //  
  
/ What is it? /  
  
// (Sigh) You are my hikari, my light, and that couldn't be more true. Ever since I met you, I felt a happy bubble inside of me. You are the light that guides me, my aibou, my partner. But you are more than that. I guess I'm trying to say, I love you, Yugi //  
  
/ . . . /  
  
// Yugi? //  
  
/ . . . /  
  
// Yugi, please say something //  
  
/ . . . G'night, Yami / He started to walk away.  
  
// Yugi? //  
  
/ I said good night, Yami / He sounded fiercer, and at the same time . . . scared.  
  
Yami cried himself to sleep that night, not wanting to believe he had been rejected by whom he loved most. The next morning Joey called, inviting him and Yugi to the pizza parlor. Yami walked over to Yugi's door, Yugi had yet to awaken, and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked.  
  
// Hikari? //  
  
He heard a sob from inside.  
  
// Yugi, are you okay? //  
  
/ . . . /  
  
// Yugi, Jou wants us to meet him at the pizza parlor //  
  
/ Go without me /  
  
// What?! //  
  
/ I said, go / Yami could hear his tears though their link.  
  
// Alright // He said reluctantly. // Are you sure you're okay? //  
  
/ Yes, I'm fine. Go /  
  
// Okay // Yami left to go to the parlor.  
  
Ryou, Bakura, and Tristan were there along with Joey when Yami arrived.  
  
"Hey, Yami. Where's Yug'?" Joey asked, knowing full well that the two were rarely separated.  
  
"We . . . had a disagreement." He said bluntly.  
  
"Come on, Yami, you guys never fight." Ryou said, cuddling closer to Bakura.  
  
Yami squeezed his eyes tight to stop the tears threatening to fall as he sat down. "Yeah . . . well . . . I told him how I felt about him last night."  
  
The four other boys nodded, knowing that Yami had a crush on Yugi for a long time. They had encouraged Yami to tell Yugi the truth. "And?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami took a deep breath, "And he just said, 'Goodnight Yami,' and went to bed. And when I tried to get him up this morning, it sounded like he was crying and he wouldn't come out."  
  
"He did what?" Joey asked, standing up, "Why I oughta!"  
  
"It's okay Joey, I knew things weren't going to work out." Yami said, a tear leaking out.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were surprised by this news. They thought Yugi and Yami would make a perfect couple. Yami went home early and spent his day sitting on the couch, thinking.  
  
Yugi came downstairs and peeked inside the living room. Yami was sitting on the couch; tri-colored hair mussed and eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Tears streaks still marked his face.  
  
/ Yami? / Yugi called, announcing his presence. He walked into the room.  
  
// What do you want? // He asked, rage trembling in every syllable.  
  
Yugi kneeled down in front of Yami, who had been staring at the floor.  
  
/ I'm sorry / He said, tears brimming around his eyes. Yami averted his eyes from the amethyst gaze.  
  
// For what? // He asked, trying to pretend nothing had happened.  
  
/ For hurting you. For not realizing you had feelings for me / He took a breath. / Yami, I just needed to think. I didn't know. You surprised me, that's all. I wasn't ready to give you my answer until I knew for sure what my feelings were / He was fully crying now, kneeling in front of Yami, trying to catch his gaze. He finally succeeded and Yami gave him a look full of anger and hurt, but his gaze softened as he looked into those soothing amethyst orbs.  
  
/ Yami, you have every right to be mad at me, and it's okay if you don't have feelings for me anymore, but I thought you should know, I love you too / He leaned forward and gave Yami a quick peck on the lips.  
  
/ I'm sorry, Yami / He started to walk off when Yami stood up. He pulled the shorter youth into a hug and kissed him passionately before breaking off.  
  
// It's alright, hikari, I can't stay mad at you //  
  
They stood there for a long time; not believing it was real.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Junko: Hey, what do you think?  
  
Yugi: R/R to make her happy.  
  
Yami: Then maybe she'll stop annoying us.  
  
Junko: NEVER!!! (Chases around with frying-pan)  
  
Junko the Lost 


	3. chapter 3

Yugi and Yami: Junko does not own anything, so don't sue her.  
  
Junko: Thank you  
  
Yami: So, what's in store for today?  
  
Junko: We have a guest. Our guest's name is FLUFF!!  
  
Fluff (giant talking marshmallow)  
  
Yami: Idiots surround me.  
  
Yugi: (Running around the room and bumping into things when he runs into Fluff, gasp) FLUFF!!! YAY!!!  
  
Fluff: YUGI!!! YAY!!!  
  
Yugi and Fluff: (Bounce around the room singing random songs.)  
  
Yami: Whoever gave my hikari sugar is going to die.  
  
Junko: (Whispering to readers) I'm not here  
  
Yami: Slowly and painfully  
  
Junko: Eep!  
  
Yami: (Lunges at Junko, but she steps to the side. He falls, and she whacks him over the head with a frying pan.)  
  
Junko: On with the madness . . . erm . . . fic!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
What I'll Never Say  
  
By: Junko the Lost  
  
~~~~~  
  
(This is a poem written by Yami to Yugi)  
  
Perfection That's what you are Bliss That's what I feel when you're in my arms Happiness No better way to put it Joy Wouldn't give it up for anything  
  
And when I look into your eyes I can see stars And I know I'll always love you 'Cause that's the way I am Even If you never know And you probably never will I'll always love you My aibou, my hikari, my love  
  
My name is Yami And that's all my life will ever be Dark Without you 'Cause I'm scared Of rejection and anger But I don't know How long I can live  
  
Without my light My Hikari My Yugi My Aibou You go by so many names While I have just one And that's just as well 'Cause I love them all  
  
(Fluff and Yugi: AWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Yami: (wipes away tear in background))  
  
~~~~~  
  
My First Yugi/Jou Ficlet  
  
By: Junko the Lost  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Junko: This is a Yugi/Jou ficlet requested by a friend of mine.  
  
Javelin the Silent One: Yaaayyyyy!!!!  
  
Junko: Jav-chan what are you doing here?  
  
Javelin: I requested it so I should at least be here to see how it goes.  
  
Yami (interrupts Jav-chan): How could you, Jav-chan? (Yelling and crying)  
  
Javelin: Awwww. Yami, I'm sowwy. (Huggles Yami)  
  
Junko: (Sweatdrops) Anyway, now that they're busy let's go!)  
  
Yugi walked silently down the street, arms crossed eyes cast downward at his feet. His tri-colored hair shone brilliantly in the summer sunlight and his Millenium Puzzle reflected the light. He wore a sleeveless tee and a pair of windbreaker pants. Anyone who looked into those amethyst eyes right then would have said he looked sad, but he was really just pensive. He had just mailed a letter to Jou, his best friend and crush, telling him how he felt. When he had written the letter, he hadn't actually planned on mailing it, but some mysterious motive drove him to do so. As he walked down the street, he remembered the letter exactly.  
  
Dear Jou,  
  
Hi, this is from Yugi. I just wanted to tell you something, and I'm somewhat scared to do it in person, so I wrote this. Okay, here goes . . .  
  
Most of my life, you have been my best friend and a protector at times. I've always needed you, to ease pain, to laugh with me, and to just be a friend. You have always risen splendidly to the challenge, and I have always been so glad. But, sometimes I wish we were more than friends. I can't think of how to put this any other way, I love you Jou.  
  
There, I said it, and I hope you feel the same way. I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared. I'm scared you'll reject me, be disgusted in me, or even not want to be my friend. Nevertheless, I can hope.  
  
Love,  
  
Yugi  
  
He sighed, He WAS scared. Scared to death, in fact. He couldn't live with himself if Jou rejected him. At least now, he knew he had told him. Now he just had to wait until he received the letter. He shivered and kept walking.  
  
~~~ Jounouchi ~~~  
  
He too waked down the sidewalk, thinking about a special someone. Hands in his pockets, he looked up at the clear blue sky, so peaceful in comparison to his inner turmoil. He had not yet received Yugi's letter.  
  
[Why don't I just tell him?] He asked himself. [Cause you're scared.]  
  
Taking a break from his thoughts, he looked down the sidewalk. He blushed when he saw Yugi, his timid form watching his feet intently.  
  
"Hey, Yug." He called.  
  
Yugi looked up and blushed. "Oh, hey, Jou." He replied waking towards Jou.  
  
"So, whatcha thinkin' about? How many times do I have to tell you that too much thinkin' isn't good for ya?"  
  
Yugi smiled, a heavy blush forming on his pale cheeks as he looked up at Jou. "Nothing Jou."  
  
"OK . . . well . . . see you later." He said, beginning to walk again.  
  
"Bye." Yugi replied.  
  
Jou arrived at his house sometime later and picked up his mail. Looking though, he sorted out the bills from the actual mail. He spotted the letter from Yugi. He opened it and as he read it, he let a small gasp escape his lips. Yugi . . . Yugi loved him!?  
  
He blushed, remembering the awkward conversation they had had earlier. Making up his mind he drove over to Yugi's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Gramps. Yugi in?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Jou." He turned and called up the stairs. "Yugi, Jou's here for you."  
  
~~~ Yugi ~~~  
  
He stomach gave a sickening lurch. [Oh no,] he thought. [He received my letter.]  
  
He walked down the stairs and looked at Jou, who blushed deeply. [Maybe this won't be so bad.]  
  
~~~ Jounouchi ~~~  
  
He looked up the stairs to see Yugi. He looked as if he had taken a shower. His hair was wet and he had on a new set of clothes, a black tank top and a pair of leather pants. [You really shouldn't wear leather pants Yugi. They make you look too irresistible.]  
  
As Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs, he said, "Yug, can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi followed him outside.  
  
"Um . . ." Jou began not sure how to say it. He looked at Yugi, and was surprised to see a tear leaking out of his eye. He brought Yugi's face up with his fingers under his chin. "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Jou." He sobbed. "I-I knew y-you didn't feel the s-same way. I-I shouldn't h-have written the l-letter."  
  
Jou was shocked. Yugi didn't know how he felt. "Yugi . . ." He whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Yugi was surprised at first, but after he got used to the initial shock, he returned the kiss with fiery passion.  
  
When Jou pulled away, he said, "Yugi, writing that letter took courage. I was too scared to do anything. I love you too. You're braver than I am, in that respect."  
  
"Thank you, Jou." He whispered, before pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Javelin: R+R for Junko-chan or she will use her frying pan of doom on you.  
  
Yami: (walks into the room with bandages covering his head)  
  
Javelin: (Bursts into fits of laughter)  
  
Junko: Thanks for reading and please read my other stories. Thankies to all reviewers (huggles).  
  
Yugi and Fluff: (Still bouncing off the walls) 


	4. chapter 4

Yet another shortie from my insane mind. This one is written by my Yami, Crystal. She loves to Ice skate, so this one will take place on an ice skating rink. I wrote the song that goes with it so please don't take.  
  
Yami: I love fluff!  
  
Junko: Who gave Yami sugar?  
  
Bakura: *cackles madly* Now I can take over the world. Bla bla bla rule all bla bla bla finally beat pharaoh bla bla bla.  
  
Junko: *Hits on head with mallet* I HATE 'taking over the world' speeches.  
  
Yami: Sugar is good. Sugar is your friend.  
  
All except Crystal: *Hypnotized by Yami's sugar-coated voice*  
  
Crystal: *says to readers* They're so hypnotized they'll do anything I say. Hey, Yami, give me your wallet.  
  
Yami: *Hands wallet over*  
  
Crystal: Everyone cackle like Yami Malik.  
  
Everyone: *evil laugh* ~~~~~  
  
Don't spend your life wishing for what you haven't got  
  
By: Crystal the Insane Yami (and her hikari, Junko the Lost)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi slipped the ice skates onto his feet and tied them around his ankles. He always felt at peace on the rink for some reason. It was public skate time and he stepped onto the ice and was instantly pulled with the motions of the others on the crowded rink.  
  
He sighed, even when he was in inner turmoil, he could count on being able to come here to rest, to get away from everything. Some people would have asked him, "Get away from what? You've got the perfect life. You have friends and a grandpa that love you and a home and food. Don't spend your life wishing for what you haven't got."  
  
~* Don't spend your life wishing for what you haven't got  
  
~* Cause in the end it'll all be for naught  
  
He sped up, passing several people by, delighting in the feeling of weightlessness. He had gotten in a fight with Jou earlier. No one thought Yuugi could shout, until that day. Yuugi had yelled at his friends for thinking he was so innocent. He had promised to prove them wrong. The only problem was . . . he didn't know how.  
  
~* Don't tell people what they don't want to hear  
  
~* Cause all they'll do is turn a deaf ear  
  
That's what his friends had done, just turned away. They didn't care about him, did they? All they cared about was having their perfect, sweet, innocent, little friend to brighten up their day. Well, what if he wasn't there anymore? Would they even care? He had considered leaving in the past, but something inside him told him that he had to wait for something . . . or someone, that was here.  
  
~* God, it hurts when you don't know what you're looking for  
  
~* It tears you up from the core  
  
He scanned the ice rink. It was a game he played, looking for the something that his heart was pulling him towards. He saw a flash of tri- colored hair similar to his own and looked back for a double take. There was a tall youth wearing a blood red leather, sleeveless shirt and a pair of tight, black leather pants. The figure didn't seem to touch the ice at all, his almost feline-like form glided over the ice.  
  
~* But in the end I found you, my angel  
  
~* Pulling me up to heaven from the depths of hell  
  
It was like fireworks were going off inside Yuugi's head. He was the one. Yuugi's savior. He didn't even know how he knew, merely that this boy had sparked a memory inside him. He saw the other boy get off the rink and he followed.  
  
~* I'll follow you forever, if that's how long it takes  
  
~* Every day I'll watch you, as my heart slowly breaks  
  
Yuugi walked up to the boy and mumbled a quick and timid, "Hi." The taller of the two was taken aback at seeing his counterpart standing in front of him. The boy he had been looking for. _His_ Savior.  
  
~* And you look into my eyes, and I know you feel the same way too  
  
~* That we are each other's saviors, meant to save each other. It's true  
  
Crimson met amethyst in a swirl of emotion's as the taller managed to get out a small, "Hi. I'm . . . Yami. You?" Yuugi smiled, and Yami did not see the 'innocence' of the smile, merely the beauty. "Yuugi." They sat down on some benches, took off their skates, and began to talk. They didn't talk about specific things, just got to know each other.  
  
~* As I got to know you better, the more I believed  
  
~* Beauty, is both on the inside and seen  
  
They both turned around as a voice called out, "Hey, Yuug!" It was Jou and the rest of Yuugi's friends. "Yuugi, we just wanted to say that we're not sorry, but you should be." Anzu began. "Yeah," Honda agreed, "You ARE innocent, Yuugi. Just admit it, and let's be friends again."  
  
~* Why don't they understand me the way you do  
  
~* I guess otherwise it wouldn't be love that's true  
  
Yami looked from Yuugi's angry expression to his friend's. He finally understood the conversation and stood up. Jou noticed and said, "Yuug', who's this freak?" Yuugi began, "T-this I-is Y-yami. H-he's-" He was cut of by Yami's deep, soothing purr of a voice. "I'm Yuugi's boyfriend." Yami said, assuredly.  
  
~* And when you can lie for me, I know it's true  
  
~* That deep down inside, I love you  
  
Yuugi looked startled up into Yami's set face, as Yami placed an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi then smiled, comprehending what Yami was doing. Yuugi's friends looked on in surprise. Yuugi had a boyfriend? Why hadn't he told them? Then they realized. With the way they had been treating Yuugi, it was understandable that Yuugi would hide it from them. "O-okay," Jou began. "It's okay, Jou. See you guys later." Yuugi said, dragging Yami away from his friend's and out into the sunlight.  
  
~* Maybe wishing for what you haven't got  
  
~* Is the best lesson that you can be taught  
  
~* Maybe wishes can come true  
  
~* Cause I know, that I love you  
  
~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Please R+R and read my other two fics.  
  
Junko the Lost 


End file.
